Sheena Irving Chronicles:  Last Days
by shadowalex77
Summary: The third and final installment to the Sheena Irving series.  What will happen between Lloyd and Sheena following their wedding?  Is it their last days?  And what about Colette running away?  Is it her last days?  Read to find out.   I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~~~Rough Start~~~

~~Colette~~

It was a little after 10 when Colette managed to slip out of Meltokio. She knew it wouldn't be an easy trip to get to Izoold, but it was her destination. A quiet city by the ocean was the perfect place for her to get away and reflect on her life and the consequences of her actions. Luckily for her, she knew that a ferry was departing from the pier next to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge and would be passing near Iselia.

"If I time it right, I could simply fly off the boat towards Iselia without much difficulty. Then I could travel on foot and by air across the dessert until I reach the Ossa Trail. By then, getting to Izoold shouldn't be much of a problem," Colette though aloud.

With that much said she headed towards the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd woke up as the light fell through the window onto his face. As he stirred, we woke Sheena as well. Both looked at each other happily and began to get out of bed.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Sheena mused.

"I slept pretty good. So what are the plans for today?" Lloyd responded.

"We are only going to be here a few days so we should try to do as much as possible," Sheena said. "I was thinking that after breakfast and a shower, we could head down to the beach."

"Breakfast sounds great, but why shower now if we are going to get all salty from the ocean? There really isn't a point to shower twice, so why not just shower after the beach," Lloyd replied.

Sheena laughed as she got out of bed and rummaged through her belongs for her bathing suit.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I'll be right back, I'm going to change," Sheena said as she walked towards the bathroom.

Lloyd went through his stuff looking for his trunks as Sheena walked away. I almost no time at all he was finished getting ready and was waiting for Sheena, who seemed to be taking forever to change. He closed his eyes as he lay on the bed waiting for his wife, but immediately opened them when he began thinking of Colette. Just as the memories of his first trip to Altimira with Colette began to flood his thoughts, he heard the door to the restroom open. He looked and saw Sheena emerge from the restroom wearing what looked like a brand new bathing suit. She had also fixed her hair and did her makeup. She noticed that Lloyd was staring at her with a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't tell what it meant.

"Do you like it? I bought it a few days ago," Sheena asked.

"Yeah, it looks great on you. Just one question. Why did you put on makeup if we are going to the beach? Won't it just get messed up?" Lloyd asked with a confused face.

"Don't be silly. I know that. I put on makeup so that I would look nice during breakfast," Sheena replied.

Lloyd put his arms around her and laughed. She smiled and kissed him before getting a few more things from the room. And with that they headed out to go find something to eat.

~~Colette~~

The rising sun made illuminated the trail left by her tears as its rays passed over her face. She knew it wouldn't be too long until the ferry would depart, but she hadn't seen a single person around ever since she arrived at the pier. Considering that it would depart soon, this was very strange. She didn't sleep all night in hopes that she would catch one of the ferry-workers. Actually she knew she didn't sleep because closing her eyes brought back painful memories of when she was with Lloyd: of times she could never have again.

After looking around a little more, she heard the ferry start up. As she quickly turned in its direction, she noticed that it had begun moving.

"Oh no, wait! I wanted to know if I could board!" Colette screamed as she ran after it. "Please, wait! Hello? Oh shoot!"

She knew it was no use; she would just have to sneak on board. At the rate it was going it wouldn't be too hard to fly and catch up to it. But if she were caught flying then they would instantly recognize her as the chosen and she might as well give up sneaking away. As she slowly crept along side it, it began to move faster and she struggled to keep up with it. But eventually she managed to get on board—with a classic Colette stumble that is. Immediately after she fell onto the deck, she heard something rushing up from below.

"A stowaway I see. We don't like stowaways here," a strange looking man with a deep voice firmly said.

"Oh no. I'm sorry but I didn't mean to stow away. I was waiting at the pier all night but I didn't see anyone so I thought if I waited on board I would be able to talk to a ferry-worker, but the ferry started moving before I saw anyone," Colette half-lied.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I'm just kidding little lady. We are a simple supply ferry so we don't usually expect people asking to tag along. But we welcome the extra company, especially considering that you are already on board. By the way, my name is John," the ferry-worker said.

"Nice to meet you John. My name is Co-… I'm Kate. How much would you say a ride is?" Colette asked.

"Nonsense Kate, you don't have to pay. As long as you're going the same way as us, it's fine. We are making a short stop near Iselia, but we plan to dock near Triet to deliver some supplies. The harsh weather is making it difficult for the people living there," John replied.

"Triet? Oh, good. I'm headed there too. I'm studying in an area near the Ossa Trial," Colette lied again.

"Well then, you are quite the lucky lady making on here just in time. If you follow me down, there are a few more crewmembers that are preparing breakfast. Come and join us," John said as he walked below the deck.

"Thank you so much," Colette said as she followed the man who would help her reach her new life.

**A/N: Okay, so a few days turned into a really long time. D: so sorry. Anyways, here is the first chapter to the final installment. I think I have everything thought out so I will try to have it done as soon as I can. (I'm not giving it and actual time frame because you know how I am.) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~~~~~~

~~Colette~~

Colette had trouble sleeping ever since the day that she followed Lloyd while wearing Raine's pendant. However, she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it either. All she could do was hold onto it during the night and pray that she didn't closer her eyes for more than a few seconds.

"It's just like when I was performing the rituals of the Chosen of Regeneration. I just won't sleep. Yeah, that's how I'll do it," Colette whispered to herself in an attempt to encourage herself to continue forward.

However, it didn't work because unlike back then when she didn't need to sleep, she felt the strain and pull of exhaustion on her body. It wasn't very late but all the members of the ferry's crew all went to bed because of their early morning duties. She really didn't want to bother them, but she wished that she had someone to keep her occupied and awake.

But as the time passed, she realized that she wouldn't be strong enough to fight sleep any longer. And slowly, but surely, she dozed off into a deep slumber. A slumber filled with dreams and happy memories of her and Lloyd together.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

After eating their nice breakfast in the Hotel restaurant, the two slowly strolled around town before heading to the beach. When the finally did arrive at the beach, it wasn't as packed as they thought it would be and were lucky enough to get the perfect spot to set their towels and belongings at.

"Wow, this is great!," Lloyd exclaimed. "I haven't been to the beach in forever! I can't wait to jump into the water."

Sheena laughed as she put her stuff down and proceeded to put on sunscreen.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I've been busy for so long," Sheena replied. "Don't forget to put some on, you don't want to burn."

Lloyd dismissed her comment and ran towards the water. Without losing speed he turned around and ran backwards while looking at Sheena.

"Hahaha, bet you can't catch me! Loser has to kiss the winner!" Lloyd shouted.

"You're on!" Sheena replied. "You can't beat me. They didn't make me the chief of Mizuho for nothing!"

And with that, she was off. Lloyd turned around and ran as fast as he could in an attempt to win. However, he was shocked to see how fast Sheena got into the water.

"What? No fair," Lloyd whined. "You can't use your ninja vanish to get here. That's cheating."

"You never said that there were any rules," Sheena laughed. "Now, someone owes me a kiss. So cough up."

With that Lloyd pulled Sheena into a tight embrace and kissed her in the ocean. Sheena didn't expect something so loving and romantic and blushed hard throughout the kiss. As Lloyd pulled away, he noticed that some of her make-up started running where her face got wet.

"Even with make-up running down your face, you are still the most beautiful girl in the world," Lloyd said as he brushed some of Sheena's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

And with that Lloyd's memory left and he was brought back to reality where he wasn't brushing back blonde hair.

~~Colette~~

Lloyd and Colette were walking down a beautiful dirt road surrounded by endless fields of flowers. Colette couldn't help picking a few up and holding them as they walked.

"You know, you are more beautiful that any of these flowers," Lloyd said as he looked at her, causing her to blush. "Oh wait, here we are."

Colette found herself sitting with Lloyd under a big tree overlooking all the flowers. However, Lloyd started muttering something and suddenly got up.

"You betrayed me, hurt me," Lloyd said. "But that's okay, I've got Sheena. She is my wife and I will love her forever. Good bye Colette."

And with that, Lloyd disappeared. Suddenly, the bright sunny weather completely shifted and it became a rainy, stormy day. The flowers were beginning to die and Colette heard lightening in the distance. Her perfect utopia was ruined, just like that.

And with a jolt, she woke up.

"Good morning Kate," John said. "The crew already ate this morning but if you want something, there are leftovers."

"Morning, John," Colette replied with a fake smile. "Thank you so much."

She headed to get something to eat even though she knew that the horrible feeling in her gut would keep away any hunger pains for a while.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Sheena opened the door to their room as Lloyd limped his way in. After she closed the door she helped him into the bed.

"Ahhh," Lloyd winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry," Sheena apologized. "But I did tell you to put on sunscreen. Now look at you, burned from head to toe."

Sheena let out a little laugh as Lloyd grunted.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor so I don't hurt you as you sleep," Sheena asked.

"No, I want you to sleep with me" Lloyd said as he turned to look at her. "It'll be a good kind of pain."

Sheena smiled as she went to get something to put on his burns.

**A/N: I finished this so soon. Poor Lloyd though, I hate sunburn. Anyways, I hope you like this installment. It was really a lot of happy imagery with Lloyd and Sheena and a lot of sad imagery with Colette. I just noticed. I'll try to update again soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~~~The Beginning of a Journey~~~

~~Colette~~

Colette hadn't noticed how fast the days were passing her by until John told her that they would arrive in Triet by nightfall. Shocked by how fast they managed to get there, she realized that she had been on the ferry for quite a while.

"Oh really," Colette said. "I haven't even realized how much time has passed since I boarded."

"Yeah, we kind of noticed," John replied. "We didn't want to pry but we did notice how much you were sulking around. I hope you find your peace in your studies."

"Oh…," Colette muttered. "I didn't realize… But thank you, I hope I do too"

John smiled and patted her shoulder. And with that, he went back to his duties on the ship.

Colette went to the front of the vessel and stared out to the ocean where she could see the outline of land coming into view. This was it. From here on out it was just a trip through the desert and over the Ossa Trails and she was home free.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Lloyd said to Regal as they were preparing for their departure back to Meltokio. "We had a really wonderful time and it is all thanks to you."

"It's really no problem at all," Regal said to his friends. "I'm glad you were able to enjoy you're time here. I hope you have a safe trip back."

Lloyd smiled and they parted ways.

It wasn't long before the couple arrived in Meltokio thanks to the Rheiards they took. As Lloyd was dragging all their stuff back to their home all he could think about was crashing onto his bead and resting. Luckily for him (and Sheena), all his sunburns had healed and no longer experienced any pain. However, it wasn't long after they entered their house when they got a visitor.

"What, someone already," Lloyd whined. "I'm so tired and I don't really want company."

"Oh shush," Sheena said as she opened the door. "Presea?"

Lloyd expected Colette to accompany her and was shocked to see that she wasn't and that Presea was in tears.

"Something bad has happened," Presea managed to get out. "I… I don't know how to put this. Colette…Colette ran away. But part of me… part of me feels that she didn't go because she wanted to…"

"Oh my Martel," Sheena exclaimed. "Are you sure? What happened?"

Presea explained to them of how she went home that night and how Colette wasn't there. She showed them the note she found and felt that Colette wasn't the type of person to just run away from a problem. Lloyd agreed and felt that if Colette was going to leave she would at least say her goodbyes in person. But then he quickly remembered how nostalgic their meeting in the church was. He couldn't help but think that that was a low-key goodbye. That she already planned to leave but didn't want to be found.

"Have you told anyone else," Lloyd questioned. "This happened a little more than a week ago. Who knows how far she could have gotten in that time."

"Yes," Presea gulped. "A search team has already departed… but I felt that you were more a more suitable person to track her down. No one knows her as well as you do and I thought that you might be able to think of where she would go if she did go according to her own will."

Sheena looked away and Lloyd couldn't break his stare with the letter in Presea's hands.

"I'll go," he said after a few moments of silence. "I'll leave in the morning."

"I'll go with you," Sheena said as she looked into his eyes. "It could be dangerous."

"No, I have to go alone," Lloyd said as he looked away. "Besides, I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

~~Colette~~

Colette said goodbye to her new friends before entering the city to rest before her journey through the desert. She knew that her best bet would be to only travel at night so that she could avoid the overwhelming heat of the day. She wouldn't have Raine's healing artes on this trip so she needed to be as careful as she could be. And with that she departed from Triet seeing as she didn't have many hours of night left.

"Oh Goddess Martel," Colette prayed as she walked, "please grant me your protection during my perilous journey."

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

"Are you sure you want to go alone," Sheena asked as Lloyd packed. "I could go with you. It would be just like old times."

"No, you should stay," Lloyd said. "As much as I would love for you to come, I'm worried about how the people would react if they found out that the Chosen went missing. I trust you to keep the situation under control. Besides, I can handle a few monsters."

Sheena sighed and realized that, even though Chosens were a thing of the past, the people would worry because they see her a beacon of hope for a better future. And she knew that Lloyd could handle himself against a few monsters. Her real worry was that he might not come home even if he found her.

"You're right," Sheena agreed. "You should go and I'll stay. Have a safe trip and I'll pray for you to come home safe."

Lloyd smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. She blushed as he held her in his arms tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll find her and come home," Lloyd assured her. "And soon enough we can work on having a little Lloyd to worry about."

"A… little… Lloyd," Sheena muttered as she blushed. "Yeah… A little Lloyd. I like the sound of that."

More assured now than ever because of what Lloyd said to her, Sheena watched as her husband departed in the direction of the sunrise. All she could do now was pray for his safe return.

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter down! So now Lloyd and Colette are both traveling alone. And all Sheena can do is hope that her husband doesn't run off with someone else. I hope that those who read my stuff (and you have my gratitude :D) like how the story is going so far. Until next time. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~~~Choosing the Right Path~~~

~~Lloyd~~

Lloyd had left Meltokio at sunrise and now found himself almost reaching Sybak. It was just past noon and he knew he should stop by and look for any clues or hints as to if Colette passed through here and where she might be going. Upon entering Sybak, Lloyd noticed that the city hadn't changed one bit since he had been there last.

"Lloyd," someone said as they approached the twin swordsman. "What are you doing here in Sybak?"

"Hey, Genis," Lloyd replied with a smile. "I could ask you the same thing. I though you were back in Iselia?"

"I was there for a while but I came to Sybak to study more about mana," Genis said. "You know it's composition on the microscopic level is actually very much like… Lloyd are you even listening?"

"Huh, yeah," Lloyd smiled. "Mana is like something else or something right? Anyways, have you seen Colette around here?"

"Wait what," Genis said. "You snuck away from Meltokio and YOUR WIFE, to come to Sybak with Colette? What is wrong with you!"

"No, it's not like that," Lloyd explained. "It seems that Colette has either been kidnapped or run away. They sent me to look for her. But there aren't any clues or anything to help me guess where she might be."

Genis looked at Lloyd with an expression of worry. Genis also realized that if the people were to find out that one whom they look upon for hope and strength was missing, it could cause a frenzy.

~~Colette~~

Colette began to wake just as the sun was setting. She then packed up the few sheets she bought at Triet and looked towards the direction she believed led to the Ossa Trails. It wasn't too far out of view and she could make out the out liked of the mountain it passed over. She didn't realize how fast she flew over the desert until she looked back and couldn't even make out Triet anymore. She realized that if she kept up the same momentum tonight she would probably reach the Ossa Trails before nightfall.

"Oh Goddess Martel, aid me in my flight and my travels," Colette prayed.

And with her prayers said and her campsite picked up, she took off.

~~Lloyd and Genis~~

"You think she would have gone back to Iselia," Lloyd asked. "Why there? If she wanted to get away, why go back to her home?"

"Because," Genis began, "her family is what she needs. And they aren't going to say 'We found the Chosen! She is here in Iselia, come look,' because they know that she needs privacy too."

"You don't have to come with me you know," Lloyd added. "You should stay and study. I mean that is why you left Iselia."

"Yeah, I know," Genis said. "But this is more important. And besides, I can come back and study anytime."

And with that the two headed off towards Iselia.

~~Colette~~

Just as she expected, Colette reached the Ossa Trails in almost no time at all. However, instead of waiting for morning to begin ascending the trail, she figured that she might as well start.

"If I remember correctly, the monsters here aren't very difficult and I could easily start now," Colette thought aloud. "The faster I get to Izoold the better."

She was about half way up the trail when she encountered her first enemy: a bear. It came at her with shockingly fast agility. However, she was off her feet, and the ground, fast enough to avoid it.

"Sorry down there," Colette said before her attack. "Hammer Rain!"

A bunch of cute, red hammers fell and hit the enemy. It was an instant victory.

"I'm really lucky that the monsters here are easy," Colette acknowledged, "or this could have been really tough."

After carefully checking the area for anymore monsters, she continued her ascent.

~~Raine and Kratos~~

"Lloyd has left Meltokio in search of Colette just as you predicted," Raine said. "But how will he know where she has gone?"

"Did you give her the pendant," Kratos asked as he looked at the elder Sage sibling as she nodded her head. "Then he will find her without a problem. He just needs to think of her enough and it will come to him."

Raine had no idea why Kratos was doing this but followed his orders anyway. If what he told her was correct, then she felt it was cause worth helping.

"We should be going now," Kratos said as he began walking.

Raine looked at him and followed him out of the walls of Meltokio and into the night.

**A/N: So Kratos and Raine are obviously Team Colette. But what really matters is what Lloyd is. Who will he pick and why? And will he really find Colette. No Sheena in this chapter but she will be back in the next chapter with big news. :D**


End file.
